Escaping is Possible
by itachisgurl93
Summary: Sequel to DarkPrincessKatia's 'Resistance is Futile'. With the help of Snape, Harry escapes from his captive's hold. He believes that things will start looking up…but Fate has decided to interfere in his life once again. Slash. Mpreg.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. If I did Harry would be with Lucius, Tom, or anyone else! Anyways I would like to thank you for reading my story, this will be YAOI, SHOUNEN-AI, SLASH whatever you want to call it, if you don't like this fact please feel free to click the back button! If you have not clicked the back button, I once again thank you for reading my story!

Summary: Sequel to DarkPrincessKatia's 'Resistance is Futile'. With the help of Snape, Harry escapes from his captive's hold. He believes that things will start looking up…but Fate has decided to interfere in his life once again.

Pairings: Harry/?, SB/SS, RL/NT

Warnings: Light bashing, some gore, blood, Mpreg

Key:_**'parseltongue'**_

"normal"

'_thoughts'_

_spells/curses when being performed not named, please note the difference between thoughts and spells/curse!_

XXXXXX- scene change

XOXOXO-POV change(kinda..still in third person but…)

Escaping is Possible

Chapter 1: Escape

It's been a month since he was captured by Voldemort. It was a month that almost paired equally to the torment he received at his 'family's' house. A month of constant raping, whipping, cursing. They kept him shackled to a bed so that he would be easy access to the three of them. The three being his holy bastardness Voldemort, his trusty right hand fucker Draco Sr., and that other dick face Dolohov. Harry knew he wouldn't be able last much longer. He was so close to his breaking point. It was only a matter of time.

Harry laid there praying to all the deities that he knew of, prayed that somehow he could escape from this place. He had tried to escape himself a while before, but he was caught. Now with his magic sealed...well there was only so much he could do shackled to a bed, without being able to use magic.

_Why was fate such a bitch to him?_ He never did anything wrong to her! Stuck in his mental rant about the bitchyness of fate, Harry failed to notice the door to his room open.

"Potter?"

Harry started, when had someone come in? And why did he sound like Snape?

"Snape?"

"Seems like your level of respect towards your elders have yet to change."

"Shut up and leave if you're just going to stand there and belittle me."

"Oh come now; is that some way to talk to the person who's here to help you?"

"Help me? Ha! Since when would you do anything to help me? But I will not argue. Now get me out of HERE!"

"Don't yell. You wouldn't want them to be back. Now hold still."

Nodding his head, Harry laid still and watched his 'saviour' free him from the shackles. It upset him that most of the time it would be Snape that protected him. No, he wasn't blind to that at all. He knew that without this man he would have died twenty-times over by now. Hearing the shackles drop to the ground Harry shook his head. Right now was not the time to be thinking about this. Slowly, as to not increase the pain in his back and ass, Harry got out of bed, and put on the clothes that had mysteriously appeared in Snape's hands.

With a bit of unwanted help from Snape-apparently he was taking too long-he was dressed and more than ready to get out of this place. Could you blame him? I mean he had been raped for over too many times to count in the past two months. Thinking about it now, he really should have been broken and depressed now but...he had already been through too much shit to let this get him down.

Firming his resolve, Harry grabbed onto Snape's arm and held him for support as they made their way out of his room...prison if you asked him. Then again when did anyone ever bother to ask him his opinion on these sort of things? Never.

Viridian eyes hardening, he cursed them all in his mind. No longer would he allow these people to control his life. As they reached the door, Snape suddenly stopped. Raising his eyes to meet Snape's, Harry noticed that Snape had pulled something out of his cloak. His Invisibility Cloak! When did he get that! How! It should have been in his trunk at the Dursleys!

Harry glared at Snape, and as if knowing what he was thinking sneered at him. "I didn't steal it if that's what you're thinking. When the order found out that you had been kidnapped, Dumbledore sent some of them over to retrieve your things. And then he decided to give me the cloak in case I found you, so you could hide yourself."

Harry just blinked at him. With nothing nice to say, Harry nodded his head and put the cloak over his head. Snape cast a Notice-Me-Not on himself, and opened the door. Sticking his head out, he checked to make sure that no one was outside waiting to sneak up on them. Seeing no one, he pulled his head back, grabbed Harry by the arm and swiftly half-jogged away to the entrance of the manor.

After five minutes of walking, they finally reached the end of the anti-apparition wards. Not ready to sigh in relief yet, Snape pulled Harry out of the wards and wasted no time in apparating them out of there, praying that no one had noticed them, or found Harry gone yet.

Finally they were right in front of Number 12 Grimmauld Place; Harry opened his eyes-when had he closed them? The sense of relief that had washed over him had left as quickly as it had come. He had gone from one secret-manipulator or to an open(-raping)-manipulator back to that secret-manipulator. Personally...he wasn't sure who was worse. Shaking his head, Harry straightened up and walked calmly forward. As he reached the front door, he took a deep breath to steady his heart, and waited until Snape got to his side. There was no way he was going in there along. Oh hell no!

When the Potions Master stood beside him, he slowly opened the door and peeked inside. He heard some noise coming from deep inside the house. Harry closed his eyes to ready himself for the false caring, the false concern the false...everything. His arm was suddenly grabbed by Snape. He was dragged into...the kitchen? Hmm...so that's where they were.

When he was pushed through the door, silence was what met his ears. And then he was tackled to the ground. Muscle-splitting pain seared through his body. He tried to hold it in but when another body joined the one already on top of him he couldn't hold it any longer. A blood curdling scream echoed throughout the house.

_**Pain.**_

That's all there was. Bone-breaking pain. It hurt so much that Harry could no longer take it and lost conscience. As he blacked out, he didn't notice that the bodies were pulled off of him or that he was being lifted bridal style by the 'Most-Hated-Greasy-Bat-of-the-Dungeon'.

XOXOXOXOXO

Severus Snape couldn't help but be impressed. Be impressed by the sheer stupidity of the other 2/3 of the Golden Trio. Honestly, he had known this from the Weasley but not from Granger. He was sure she could have figured out that his (Potter's) body wouldn't be in a good enough shape to be able to handle much after spending two months (end of June to end of August, currently it is the 28th of August) as the Dark Lord's prisoner. But alas...he was proven wrong.

As he was about to yell at them to get off, the most horrible scream he had ever heard, rang in his ears. Instinctively his body sprang into action, he pulled the teens off of Harry's body and lifted him up. When he looked down at the boy in his arm, he noticed that he had already passed out...not that he blamed him. He glared at the two impudent children, then after a moment turned it over to Black, who luckily (unfortunately if anyone asked him) was doing better after almost falling through the Veil. Sirius nodded his head in understanding-what a surprise-and walked out of the kitchen. Severus following behind him, glaring at anyone who dared to stand in his way.

XOXOXOXOXO

When they got to the room, Sirius held the door open for Snape to carry Harry in. Snape walked to the bed and slowly, as to not agitate the wounds anymore than they already were, placed him on the bed. Gently pulling his arms out from underneath Harry's body, Snape turned to Sirius, who had just shut the door, placing a silencing ward and locking charm around the room and was now staring expectantly at Snape. He needed to know what had happened to his Godson.

"Don't look at me like that, Black. I don't know what happened to him, but I have a clue and I hope I am wrong."

"Oh yeah? Then what do you think, aside from the obvious crucio?"

With a glare, Severus turned back to the young man on the bed. Taking out his wand, he was about to cast a charm on Harry when he dropped his wand and clutched his forearm, right where the Dark Mark laid.

"Seems like the Dark Lord has found out that the boy is gone."

Taking a deep breath to numb the pain, Snape clutched his wand again and this time, successfully, cast a diagnosis spell over Harry's body. A parchment appeared and with it a quill. The quill picked itself up and started to write down all that had been done to the boy's body, magically or physically.

A few minutes later the quill stopped writing, indicating that the spell was done. As the quill disappeared Severus plucked the parchment from the air and began to read it. Everytime his eyes read a line, his eyes got wider and wider and he got paler. By the end of it Sirius was sure his eyes would pop out, but the amusement soon died. If Snape was reacting like this...then that meant whatever the parchment was showing was not good news. Not at all.

"Hey Snape...what's wrong?"

"Many things Black. Many, many things."

"What do you mean many things?"

Taking in a deep breath Severus readied himself for the explosion that he knew would surely come. Why did he have to be the one to tell this to Black? Really...not only was he loud, obnoxious, annoying and overall stupid, but he was a Black for a reason. And to them, the only person who was allowed to harm a Black, or their friends/possessions was another Black, even then they were scary...no one ever harmed what belonged to a Black...and now...the Dark Lord and the Order of the Chickens had done it. They went ahead and harmed not a only a descendent of the Black Family (Severus saw the family tree), but the _GODSON_ of the Head of the Blacks. Severus looked up at the ceiling and did a silent prayer to any and every deity he knew...and those whom he didn't know.

"...Well...Black it seems like...Potter ha-has been raped."

"..."

"Black?"

"Keep going." A shiver ran down Snape's spine. He had never heard Blacks voice so...cold...distant...scary...

Snape nodded his head and continued reading the list. "Shoulder dislocated..many time...over many years. Many bones have been broken, burns, cuts...lashes most likely, rapes...started when he was seven-dear Merlin...Albus I knew you were cruel..but I never thought to this extent."

"That bastard! I'll _kill_ him."

"Don't be stupid Black. What is Potter going to do with you in Azkaban for a legitimate reason this time?"

Sirius realized that Severus was right, killing that bastard right now would have no good consequences for him but- a gasp brought him out of his thoughts. He looked to see what Snape had gasped about, and found himself gasping as well. It was really happening. The thing that he and James had long for wondered if it would happen...was happening. Or to put it in a better way...it seemed like it had happened before...but whatever had hidden it was coming undone. Harry's legs had now turned into a snake's lower half and right next to were his hips would be were three large, thick gold hoops, and on his upper body patches of silver and black scales-matching with his tail-had appeared. His face had changed as well. The already prominent cheekbones were raised higher, his skin had taken a light mocha colour, lightly contrasting with his scales. His eyebrows were perfectly arched and high, his nose shrunk slightly and straightened out. His lips were no longer small and flat but round and plump. His hair grew out and fell gracefully off the bed...as if it had life itself. To Severus he looked like the perfect mix of Potter and...Black?

Dear Merlin...fate had to be joking...

"Black...explain now!"

Sirius jumped slightly at the sudden yell, then calmed his rapidly beating heart. How was he going to explain this to Snape? He hadn't even told Remus of this! But he knew that he would not be able to get away with dodging the question.

"Hadrian...he-"

"Hadrian? Potter's name is Hadrian?"

"Yes.. and stop interrupting or I won't tell you what you want to know."

"Very well."

"As I was saying, Hadrian here is half Naga, half Lamia. You're wondering where he got that from right? Well here's how it is. When Hadrian was born James and I knew that since James had married a muggleborn, his child would be scorned, no doubt about it. So in secret without telling Lily, Remus or anyone, we did a special ritual on Hadrian to make it so that my blood would replace Lily's. Really the only thing left behind from Lily would be the green eyes but even then not really. With me so far?"

"Yes. So you're telling me that Lily's son is not really her son at all?"

"Yes...pretty much."

"You bastard! That's all you have to say? What would have happened if she were alive right now and had found out about this?"

"Nothing because we told her a few months afterwards what we had done, and though she was righteously angry she saw it our way."

"...I see...now explain this Lamia/Naga thing that you said."

"Oh right. Well it's not a well known fact but the Potters descended from the Queen Lamia of Libya. I know what you're going to say, 'but she killed her children', right? Well yes she did, a few hundred years later she got it on with Ignatius Peverell...whose descendents ended up creating the Potters. As for the Naga part...well that came from the Blacks. You see a long time ago one of the Lords of our family went to India to do a research on special plants and such and there he met a Naga, who was in mating season... And as you may or may not know Nagas can change into a human form, and so... I probably don't need to tell you what happened after that. Just that he mated with him, brought him back here, he gave birth...but soon fell ill because of the air here and had to go back to India. And that's about it. And as to why neither James nor I have gotten these characteristics-or anyone for the past couple hundreds of years is because...well...it's really simple...the blood was too diluted."

"Then how did Potter get it?"

"Because," Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "when the two snake bloods made contact it awakened to dormant creature blood. Even when he was young there were signs that this would happen. Like being able to talk to snakes, his love of the outdoors, his unending curiosity...so many signs..."

Severus shook his head; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The baby he had promised to protect was Lily's, was not really Lily's...sure she had given birth to him...but he shared no blood with her. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something strange written on the parchment, that he had dropped in the floor when he saw the changes. Snape bent down and picked it up, his eyes widened...unable to wrap his mind around what he was he was reading. Could this really be happening to this little boy? Hadn't Fate been cruel enough to him already?

"Black..you said that the Naga whom your ancestor mated with was a male right?"

"Yes...why?"

"Look at this."

Confusion, worry and many other emotions clouded his mind as Sirius made his way over to Snape. He stopped behind him and looked down to where Snape was pointing. He couldn't hold back the gasp that made its way out of his mouth. There was no way this was happening! Why his Hadrian! Why did all these things always happen to him? Sirius reread the line to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. He wasn't. Tears formed in his eyes as he backed away. Sirius ran out of the room to calm himself down before he did something stupid.

Severus put the parchment down on the table besides the bed and then proceeded to walk out the door. He needed to breathe in some fresh air or he to would be doing some things that he wouldn't really regret but...it wouldn't help him. As he closed the door, Severus put many, many locking charms around the room that made sure only he or Black could enter the room and so that both he and Black knew when Harr-no...Hadrian awoke. Snape shook his head in dismay; he prayed that Har-Hadrian would get through this...just like he faced and got through everything that was thrown at him. His mind took him back to what was written as the last line on the parchment.

_Twenty days pregnant_

?

So yay...I started a new one...but don't worry! Dark Prince will be out soon! Don't hate me! Hope you review and tell me what you think!...flames are welcome...but if you are going to flame...plz have the balls to do so in a Penname NOT anonymously!


End file.
